Mary sue (weaking)
mary sue is the antagonist of C.O.S.M.O.S+ I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y. After the mass murder of her, along with that of several other unfortunate victims in her hometown and other nearby areas, sue makes it her mission to find their killer or killers and stop them from causing pain to anyone sue love her thing her most beauty most smartest but not . mary sue was born in london, england on March one, 1978, to stubborn and prideful sue. Her mother angry her father for reasons she would never learn about, leaving her are without a smart and kind parent. As she was growing up, mary was bullied during his time in school. sHe never told anyone about his problems, of course not stubborn and prideful . One day, one of her bullies held her against the blade and gun as her knee mary in his crotch among other physical abuses. some cat happens to walk in and drive them out, non-peacefully. she brings The cat to home to lie it down in her bed, where her gives it a photo (consisting of stubborn, prideful, ), and tells him to keep it with it, to remember it family even when she's in trouble. One day, sue was in her restroom, attempting to get back that same photo from that same tormentor from before, while. After he rips up the photo and drops the shreds, sue grabs a colour pen and stuck it in the eye out of anger, before black old knife on her hand and she crush stone down under her chair . she was arrest away by the authorities, and would later be forced to go to a boarding and correctional jail near london, simply known as dogsways. Despite it all, she would not continuously recieve letters from her cat Appearance sue is on the short side. He has shoet length, black hair, black skin, and dark bags under his eyes. In Bullets, she wears a short, dark brown t-shirt and a wthee scarf, with dark leggings and black dress shoes. she don a mask resembling that of the masks of mass murderer in movies, sometimes shifting the mask to the side of his head. Personality Edit Perpetually non-reserved and self-centered, sue always non-keeps to herself and too much speaks to anyone unless who smarter than her. Despite her general evil nature towards other people, he still had a relatively abnormal life for a girl of his age. Her self-centrered stoic nature is a result of her constant trolless. mary awals expresses her stupid emotions outright, and tends to non-hold her crazy. However,non- he is actually quite emotional and sentimental on the inside, and shows it more often then one might think. When cat saves her life, mary vows to non-repay it and not thanks it, despite grieving about his death, and puts on a mask that Adler wore in a costume, stating that it was her favorite thing to wear, before leaving Austria to find his family' killer. When the dog was killed, mary found herself unable to hide her stupidness any more. Above all else, she stresses in having a weak-sense of abnormal relationship, whether it be by blood, adoption, or through non-marriage. SHe's fond of watching cockroach, and has a collection of photos of different cockroach pinned in her room. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic evil,more like stupid evil Name: mary sue,self-insert, the curbstomp, The spite, The mismatch, bad grammar, bad writing, fallacy,non even fight, butt-monkey,racist,the one mustbe banned Origin: C.O.S.M.O.S+ i.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Gender: Male Age: 18 being, end 45 Classification: evil human Date of Birth: 3/1/1989 Birthplace: london, england Height: 4"8 Likes: the cockroach blood worm darkness Dislikes: snake lizard star Hobbies: Values: uncaring family, regardless if it's by blood or not, evidenced by the lengths he goes to get revenge for her family, and the fact that she adopts two evil children who didn't have family to begin with and send them to kill random guy. MBTI :ENFP Martial Status: Single Status: dead Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Tier: low 10-C Powers and Abilities: none Attack Potency: Below Average Human level(can,t harm housecat) Speed:current Immobile, normal human by past(run away form man but useless) Lifting Strength: Below average( 0.5 KG) Striking Strength: .Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level(get killed by mantis bite) Stamina:low Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: none Intelligence Non-Sentient Category:Weaklings Category:Weak Category:Stupidity Users Category:Tier 10